Stacie N Jared's Diary
by Jared'sGirlxo
Summary: This is the diary of Jared and Stacie, the diary is the way that their story is portrayed. A romantic story, and sometimes funny. It's just a god read in my opinion.  :
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: I do not own any character's in this story except for Stacie. I don't own the themes of Vampires or Werewolves or Imprinting. I'm just a Twilight fan who decided to write a fan fiction based on the novels by Stephenie Meyer. Enjoy. (:

Okay so I thought keeping a diary would be fun, but now I've come to the dilemma of how to start it, I don't want to write dear diary so I think I'll just write "hey", well I guess I'll write it now. (:

Hey.

Okay so today we headed over to the Cullen's, to see Jacob and Nessie and all the vamps. We had formed a pretty close bond after Nessie had been wrongly accused of being an "Immortal Child" and the Volturi (vampire police) were going to destroy the whole Cullen Clan, and we stood by them, we had their backs. Contrary to our previous tribal beliefs we actually could co-exist side by side and as friends. So as I was saying we headed over to their place and a few of us just had a bit of a chat, Emmett and Paul were playing the X-Box, and Edward, Jasper, Carlisle, Embry and Quil were joking around and arm wrestling. I watched Jacob with Nessie, she was about 16 now, and they were so cute together. It hurt to watch them but I couldn't drag my eyes away, I was so jealous. I had that, just for a little while.

See, Sam had imprinted on Emily and some strange urge inside of me wanted to imprint too, so I found this girl who sat next to me all through high school and created the "lovey dovey" romantic story of our imprinting. Truth is I actually didn't have feelings for her at all, but I lead her along for a bit, I didn't tell her anything about the pack or vampires and one day when I came back from doing a run around the perimeter with the boys I found her in bed with some guy (who was only in town for a week anyways), I pretended to get pretty angry and she left and moved with him up to woop woop. I didn't want to know and didn't want to see them ever again. Even though I had no feelings for her I was upset, I had at least a fake form of love. Love was just something I guess I always longed for, so seeing Jacob and Nessie, I just wanted something like that.

Jacob saw me looking at them and said "Hey Jared, what's up?" I tried to pass it off as daydreaming but he knew me better than that, he left Nessie on the couch talking to Alice and took me outside to talk, we went a fair way away from the house so that we wouldn't be heard. I spilled out everything, Jake said that one day I would fall in love and I would just have to wait, he said there was a chance that I could imprint (well everyone else in the pack had), and that the moment would come. I did thank him for his advice but I really didn't want to handle this much more, so I went back to my place and this is where I am now. I'm pretty tired and seeing as my dreams are the only place where I can find love, I think I might head off to bed.

Jared (:


	2. Chapter 2

Dear Diary

This sound really corny writing in a diary and doing the cliché "dear diary" but I couldn't really figure out any other way to do it. I am taking a big step in my life and I really want to document it, hence the diary. I have been thinking about moving out for a while now, but today when I woke up I just finalized the decision. Living with my parents isn't working out and besides that it's time for me to take my own place in the world, and to do that I need to get away, start somewhere new. I got out of bed and everyone had left for work, which was perfect because I needed today to organise the move. I went to my room and started packing my stuff; I didn't have many belongings or emotional ties to keep me here, which was good. It did take me most of the day to have everything organised and my car packed. Mum and Dad arrived home and I told them the news, they were surprised when I told them that I was leaving straight away. They knew it was the right thing for me to do so they let me go.

I headed about 1 hr down the highway until my car broke down, which I am very grateful that I'm not superstitious because I think that might be a bad omen. I was a little frustrated, but I looked across the road to my left and I saw a bunch of guys about my age, some older, some younger, I jumped out of the car, hopeful that they would be able to help me. Crossing the road to get to them and my heart started to race unnecessarily (this is what I thought at the time) and I started running towards them, one of them turned around and started running to, although he was a lot faster than me, he reached me and stopped kind of gracefully, compared to me. I fell to the ground, and he picked me up, ever so gently and said "My names Jared, what's yours?", after some blubbering I managed to get my name out, "Stacie. My name is Stacie." I was rather interested in what the other boys were saying, mumbling something about "imprinting", I shook my head and looked at Jared, he was looking at me and after staring into his eyes and him staring into mine we both said "I love you.", it seemed to be a mutual agreement, I was very happy. I don't know what had just happened but I know that Jared is my one and my only, from that moment he became my universe, the air I breathed, the life I lived it all revolved around him. I loved him.

I sat on the ground with Jared and a few of the other boys while they explained the imprinting, and all the werewolf stuff, while Jacob fixed my car, apparently he was the mechanic out of the group. All the information was a bit much to take in, but I think I got my head around most of it.

After Jacob fixed my car, Jared took me back to his place. We have been talking for a few hours and he just went and jumped in the shower which gave me the opportunity to write this. I don't think I will sleep tonight, probably just stay up all night. I don't know how or why, but I feels like I've known him all my life, and even if we just sit there in silence it would be pure amazingness, I just, I love him so much.

Stacie xo


	3. Chapter 3

Hey,

Guess what? Yesterday I met the most AMAZING girl, and I actually imprinted for real. We were just back from doing a little patrol, and this chick approached us, her car had broken down, and she needed help. She felt the same way as me; thank goodness, so I began to explain. I explained about werewolves and the pack life, whilst Jacob fixed her car. We went back to my place and stayed up most of the night talking. She is everything that I have ever wanted. After talking into the early hours of morning we crawled into bed, if I could lay there snuggled up to her for eternity, I would.

I got up, she was still asleep, (she's so cute when she sleeps, and when she is awake she's so gorgeous), I started to make breakfast, (pancakes) and I was standing at the frying pan when she wrapped her arms around my waist. I turned around and kissed her, it was a "magical" embrace, which concluded in the pancakes being burnt. So we ended up eating cereal, not as great as I would of liked it but it was good enough for her, she is amazing like that. We were sitting at opposite ends of the table and it took a very long time to finish our cereal, because every time I looked up to stare at my beautiful girl she was looking at me, when our eyes locked she would drop her head sheepishly and eat more cereal.

I thought today would be a good opportunity for her to meet the rest of the pack, because she hadn't met Leah, or Emily or really any of the pack, and then of course I would take her to the Cullen's, and if she wanted to I would phase in front of her. I was so nervous, would she be accepting of everyone and what would she think about me after I phased.

We got dressed, she looked so beautiful in a floral dress, I don't know who I was kidding she would look gorgeous in a paper bag. Anyways, I seem to be getting off track, we jumped in her car and I being the gentlemen I was opened and shut her door, and I drove us to Sam's house which is kind of like pack headquarters'. Parking in the driveway I ran over and opened her door, I was so nervous, and if she was nervous it didn't show. I intertwined my fingers in hers and she gave my hand a little squeeze, I calmed down a little. We walked up to the door and walked in (well it was kind of like my second home), everyone, except for Emily and Sam (who were in the kitchen) was spread out in the lounge room watching the football. "Stacie this is," pointing, "Quil, Embry, Paul, Leah, Jacob, Seth, Collin and Brady." She waved awkwardly and the guys barely looked up from the TV and said "Hi". Suddenly you could hear Sam's voice from the kitchen "Get up and greet your new family member properly", it didn't have the double timbre Alpha sound that it had in our head when we were transformed, but even outside of being wolves Sam portrayed a father like figure to the pack. Seth piped up with a laugh, "Yeah, what Dad says goes guys,", and then he introduced himself and gave Stacie a hug. All the guys did this, and went back to the TV.

I took Stacie into the kitchen, as we were walking there I said "Sam and Emily are kind of like my mum and dad," she stopped me with a kiss, "Calm down babe, please." She said and kissed me again. By then we were at the kitchen, Emily strolled over "Well you must be Stacie?" and Emily and Stacie pretty much hit it off, they stood talking. I approached Sam, "Everyone likes her Jared, and she's a very nice girl. I'm so very happy that you are finally happy." Then he caught me in an awkward one-armed hug. Emily gave me a big hug after that, "Aww, my little boy is all grown up." she laughed.

We spent the day there, and it was late when we finally headed off. Once we were in the car Stacie said "I really love your family Jared, and you, I love you. But I need to ask you something, and I need you to promise me." I was really nervous then, "Go on," I said. "Please, don't ever leave me Jared. I want you to promise me forever." I kissed her, "I promise to love you and never leave you, I promise you forever, babe." I said. "Thank you," she said.

It was kind of a quiet drive home; I pulled up in my driveway and looked over at her. She was asleep, so I quietly and carefully carried her inside, and put her into bed. I kissed her on the forehead, and now I'm writing this. We can go and see the Cullen's tomorrow, and maybe even phase. But for now, I'm going to climb into bed and snuggle with my gorgeous girlfriend. I love her.

Jared (:


	4. Chapter 4

Dear Diary,

I woke up yesterday thinking it had all been just a dream, that I hadn't found the love of my life. It was depressing to think that I had once again been disappointed by reality. Thought as mu sight got clearer I realised I was in the room from my dream, Jared's room. I was so hopeful that this was my reality, I ran out to the kitchen to find him cooking breakfast. I approached him, rather quietly and wrapped my arms around him. It kind of surprised him, but in a good way, I hope. Well I think it was a good way because he turned around and kissed me. It felt surreal, this all felt surreal, but I wanted to hold onto the moment because it felt so magical and out of this world, it was amazing. Well we held onto the moment for a bit too long, because the pancakes Jared was cooking burnt. I felt kind of guilty, we had cereal instead. When I was eating my cereal I kept looking up at him, trying to figure out if this was a dream, a couple of times he looked up at me. When our eyes locked, I would drop my head. It was slightly embarrassing, but I loved him so much I never wanted to stop looking into his beautiful eyes.

He surprised me; we were going to spend today meeting the rest of his pack and formally meeting the ones from yesterday. I was excited and nervous and both of the feelings balanced out to a state of relaxation. I had a quick shower and then got changed. That's when the nervousness hit again, what did an "imprint", (as Jared had told me I was) where when meeting her boyfriend's family. I settled on a nice floral dress, it was classy but not to formal, and casual enough that it didn't look like I was just going to sit in front of the TV watching movies all day.

We went out to my car, Jared was going to drive. He was so cute and such a gentlemen, opening my door and closing it. It seemed that he just continues to give me more reasons why I love him; he amazes me more and more. It was a short drive to the "headquarters'" (again another term Jared used). I could see the nervousness on Jared's face, it radiated from him, and so when we got out of the car and he grabbed my hand, I gave it a little squeeze. I wanted him to know that I was here for him, and that essentially I loved him. Knowing that he was so nervous meant I didn't want to portray my nervousness, so I kept it in. We walked straight through the front door, and it appeared that everyone was in the lounge room watching TV.

Jared pointed to them all as he named them; I didn't remember many of the names and only a few I could match to their faces. I recognized Jacob, who fixed my car and when a strange voice came from the kitchen beckoning all of them to acknowledge me properly, Seth was the first one. He looked kind of young, but he wasn't the youngest there.

Jared took me to the kitchen, where as he explained briefly his "Mum and Dad" awaited us. He was still so nervous so I kissed him and told him to calm down. By then we were standing in the kitchen doorway, Emily approached me, she was so pretty despite the scars the ran down her face, I would have to ask Jared about that. The scars were slightly distracting but I was polite enough not to stare. Jared was in what looked like an uncomfortable one-armed hug with Sam. While they were talking and Emily and I were talking I slightly eavesdropped, I was accepted by Sam. I hoped that this would ease Jared's nervousness.

We stayed there till' quite late and when we decided to leave, I thought it would be the perfect opportunity to ask Jared something that had been weighing on my mind since the morning. I asked Jared to promise he wouldn't leave me. He replied with "I promise to love you and never leave you, I promise you forever, babe." It was the sweetest and most romantic thing anyone had ever said, it made me realise that it wasn't a dream and he loved me.

I was pretty tired by the end of that, so I guess I fell asleep in the car. I don't remember because I woke up in bed this morning with Jared snuggled into me. It was perfect. Jared says today we are going to meet some "Cullen's" whatever they were. Jared would have to explain; anyways we are leaving soon so I better go. I'll write more the next time I get a chance.

Love Stacie xo


End file.
